The Ties That Bind
by hayj
Summary: Day Two (No Blackout): Sebastian Monroe is a seasoned but drained police officer, coming back to his hometown after 10 years, only to be shaken by the conditions of its people and its environment. (Uncle-niece incest and Domestic Abuse) Now with added Charloe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ties That Bind**

"Come on," Davis barked, before Bass had even finished unpacking the box that held his office supplies, "We've got someplace to be."

With a sigh, Bass tossed the pen in his hand aside. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, he reluctantly trudged after his boss.

As they made their way through Jasper, every turn brought back another memory that Bass had desperately tried to forget over the last ten years. Dead family, knocked up girlfriend that gave the kid away for adoption without so much as a 'by the way,' a best friend that he pushed away when he needed him most.

So mired down in his thoughts, he was startled when Davis pulled up to the curb of a house in one of the newer multi-million dollar neighborhoods and got out. Lighting a cigarette, Davis blew out a lung full of smoke as he leaned against the car door.

Pushing his door open, Bass exited the vehicle waving his arm in the direction of the gated mansion in front to them. "What are we doing here?"

"Funeral today. Thought we'd pay our respects." Davis answered as the gates opened and a dark sedan came rolling slowly down the drive. It stopped for a moment at the gates and then swung wide, the back door pulling even with them.

The rear window lowered, revealing a woman in her twenties. Bass quickly took note of everything from the honey-gold hair, pulled back into a classic chignon, to the sleek black pantsuit that probably cost more than his monthly salary.

"Chief Davis, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Just wanted to stop by and express my condolences on the death of your father, Ms. Matheson. This is Detective Monroe, he'll be taking over your father's murder case."

Even though the woman wore dark glasses, Bass could feel her eyes raking him from head to toe, accessing his threat level.

"If it's alright, I thought we'd follow you on over to the cemetery. We certainly wouldn't want anything to happen to you before made your official statement."

"Of course, Chief Davis." The woman said, taking a cigarette from a slim gold case. "I'll be sure to relay your condolences to my Uncle."

Tapping on the seat in front of her, the window began rolling up as the car continued on its way down the street.

"Matheson?" Bass asked, his breakfast from the greasy spoon near the station threatening to reappear. "You didn't say anything about me taking on this case when you hired me."

"Fresh eyes and all that. Besides, what do you care. It's just another case. I'll give you the files when we get back to the office, but I'll give you the condensed version on the way." Davis replied climbing back in the car, Bass circling the vehicle to join him.

"That was Charlotte Matheson, heiress to the Matheson Crime Family. Her younger brother, Daniel, died as a toddler. Her mother, Rachel, has been dead about eight years now, body burnt to a crisp in a lab explosion. There were whispers of an affair circulating for a few weeks before her death. The family patriarch, Benjamin, was gunned down in front of his office building three days ago. Rumor has it that his brother, Miles, is not only flying in for the funeral today, but will be assuming immediate control over the family, per Charlotte's request."

Bass swallowed back the bile beginning to flood his mouth. "Miles?"

"Miles 'The Butcher of Baltimore' Matheson. The Matheson's have slipped through every net we've tossed out there. Haven't been able to pin a damn thing on them in the ten years I've been here. Now, the Neville's on the other hand," he punctuated with a whistle. "That family is a hot mess. Honestly, I'm not sure how they've even survived. What I do know is that If the Neville's had anything to do with Benjamin Matheson's death, this whole city will become a war zone. Ain't nobody gonna be safe."

Rubbing a hand over his mouth, Bass turned his head to stare out the window as they made their way slowly through the cemetery. He knew that Old Man Matheson had connections, but not to this extent.

He had no idea that by moving back to his hometown, he had inadvertently dropped himself into the beginnings of a mob war. A mob war that included his oldest friend.

Parking the car, they watched as the door of a solid white Mercedes opened, several large men surrounding its passenger before making their way to the sedan carrying Charlotte Matheson.

Her door opened and she stepped out, directly into the arms of her Uncle. Charlotte's hand lay intimately against her Uncle's chest as Miles cradled the back of her head. Bass could see her lips moving next to his ear seconds before Miles lifted his head and looked right at him.

Miles stared a moment or two longer before he wrapped an arm around Charlotte's shoulders and escorted her across the cemetery to her father's waiting casket, their bodyguards falling in around them.

"You see enough?" Davis asked, putting his hand on the door handle.

"Yeah, I've seen enough." Bass answered looking back at Miles knowing that he'd be seeing him again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same night, as Bass exited his standard issue unmarked police car, a sack full of takeout in his hand, the same white Mercedes from the cemetery pulled up beside him.

"Detective Monroe," said a man in a dark suit as he stepped out of the car, opening the back door. "My employer would very much like for you to join him for dinner."

Looking up and down the quiet street, Bass gave the man a tight nod, slipping into the back seat.

They drove the few miles separating the Matheson mansion from Bass' older, middle-class, suburban home in silence.

The gates swung open as they pulled in the drive, following it to the house setting back off the road. Coming to a stop at the front steps, the man in black exited the car, opening Bass' door for him.

Leaving his bag of take out in the car, Bass followed him up the stairs and through the front door.

The man pointed to an open doorway. "Mr. Matheson is right through there."

Bass made his way to the large room, which doubled as an office and library. Miles sat behind a large mahogany desk, reading over what appeared to be legal documents, the noise at the door causing him to lift his head.

"Bass." Miles grinned broadly as stood and navigated his way around the desk to where Bass stood, embracing him. "Ten years is entirely too long to go without seeing your best friend. Drink?" he asked patting him on the back.

"Sure," Bass replied looking around the opulent room.

"You caught me going over Ben's will." Miles said over his shoulder as he poured two glasses of whiskey from a crystal decanter. "My niece has just become a very wealthy woman."

Bass took the drink that Miles handed him. "I was sorry to hear about Ben. I just got into town yesterday and this morning was the first I'd heard about it. He was a good man."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Ben was a fucking coward unwilling to do what was necessary to protect this family. Nevertheless, here's to Ben," he said raising his glass in toast, waiting for Bass follow suit.

With a nod of his head, Bass raised his glass, tilting it against Miles' before taking a drink.

Miles held out a hand inviting Bass to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "So, what brings you back to town?"

"I've been working vice in Philly for the last ten years. Finally had enough and decided it was time to come home."

Miles nodded. "I heard there was activity at your folks place. I just assumed that you had finally decided to sell."

Before Bass had a chance to answer, a woman appeared in the doorway. The same woman from earlier.

"Miles? I was told our dinner guest had arrived."

Holding out his hand, Miles waved her over. Bass watched as Charlotte took it, bending over to kiss the corner of Miles mouth while giving him a view of her curvy ass.

"You remember Bass, don't you Charlotte?"

Charlotte straightened and turned towards him with a smile, holding out her hand.

Bass didn't hesitate taking it. "I remember someone who was incredibly kind to a little girl who had just lost her brother. Dismissing the Nanny and reading me my favorite book in the rocking chair upstairs while all the other adults were too busy to check on me." She answered softly.

"I always wondered what happened to you that night." Miles murmured with a tilt of his head observing the two.

"It's nice to see you again, Charlotte. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Giving Miles an amused look, Charlotte squeezed his hand with a smile before letting go. "Dinners ready. Shall we go in?"

"Of course," Miles replied with a smile, motioning her to take the lead. "The chef makes the best prime rib," he told Bass, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they let the sway of Charlotte's hips guide them into dinner.

Pointing Bass to the chair on his right, Miles followed Charlotte to the left, pulling out her chair for her. After getting her settled, Miles pushed her long mane of hair aside, whispering something in her ear, as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

Bass watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her tongue popped out to moisten her lips.

The thin white blouse she's wearing does nothing to hide her sudden arousal, her nipples straining against the fabric.

Turning his attention back to Miles, Bass discovers his friend twirling his glass in his hand, watching him intently.

"I hear you've been in Baltimore," he blurts out, picking up his own wine glass, taking a healthy swallow as Miles grins in amusement.

"That's right. It was home base until just recently, when Charlotte invited me to move back home and take over the family business."

Bass frowns as he looks at Charlotte. "You appear to be a well-educated woman, capable of running a business on your own. Why ask Miles to take over?"

Charlotte set her glass down gently. "Right now, the business needs a firm hand. Someone who can make sure any threats against us are eliminated. That's Uncle Miles' specialty. I wouldn't be a very savvy business woman if I didn't use my assets to my advantage, now would I?"

Wiping his mouth, Miles lay his napkin back across his lap, "That's enough talk about business, Charlotte," he chided gently, steering the conversation elsewhere.

They lingered over dinner before he and Miles wandered back to the study for a nightcap as Charlotte stepped out on the patio for a smoke. They were just finishing their drinks when she reappeared. "The car's out front to take you home, Bass. Perhaps we can meet in the morning to get that statement out of the way?"

Bass gave a shrug. "Sure, would nine a.m. be acceptable?"

Charlotte grinned. "That all depends on if Miles is feeling his age tonight."

Miles snorted as he got to his feet, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I have an appointment at eight. You'll have the house to yourself."

"Looks like I get you all to myself tomorrow." Charlotte purred as she laid her hand on Miles chest, playing with the hair that peaked out of his shirt.

"I look forward to it. Thank you for the lovely evening."

"Say goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight, Love," she mocked, pulling away to turn towards the stairs, turning her head to raise a brow at Miles as she reached the base of the stairs, slipping off her shoes leaving them where they lay. Her hands went to the buttons on her blouse as she made her way up the stairs.

Miles grasped his shoulder, "That's my cue," he smirked, as they watched her shirt fluttering over the railing to land on the marble floor below.

Walking him to the door, Miles took a moment to wrap his arms around Bass. "You're my family, Bass, my blood, my brother. If you need anything, you let me know. What's mine is yours."

Unable to say anything Bass simply nodded as Miles raised his hand and the car at the bottom of the steps started, the same burly man from before holding open his door.

"Max! You take good care of my brother here and get him home safely. Make sure everyone knows he's a friend of the Mathesons."

"Yes sir, Mr. Matheson!" Max called out, waiting patiently as Bass made his way to the car in a daze. As the door shut behind him, he wondered just what the hell he had gotten himself involved in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck," Miles hissed as he rolled off his niece, panting heavily as he attempted to catch his breath. "Are you trying to kill me?" He groaned as Charlie rolled with him, tangling their legs together.

"Of all the ways a person could die in this family, death by pussy sounds downright pleasant," she quipped causing him to snort.

He turned towards her, propping his head up on his bent arm as he reached out to run a palm down her side and back up. "You have a point."

"Mmhmm," she hummed as she tangled her fingers in the hair covering his chest. "You know, we never did talk about Bass last night."

"If I remember correctly, your mouth was otherwise engaged."

Charlie moaned softly as his hand cupped a breast, thumbing a nipple. "So was yours."

"That's right, It was," he grinned pulling her closer for kiss, their tongues tangling softly for a moment.

Breaking the kiss, Miles lay back looking up at the ceiling as Charlie mimicked his position from earlier, propping herself up on an elbow as she hovered over him, fingers trailing up and down his chest.

"Bass is definitely an asset that this family could use," He mused out loud.

"He's a cop, Miles."

"A cop that I did a favor for ten years ago."

Charlie raised a brow. "How big of a favor?"

"Big enough that no one will ever suspect we had anything to do with Ben's death. I want you to take him to dinner tonight. Dangle some bait."

"How far should I take it?" She asked with hooded eyes, hooking a knee over his hip, pulling herself to a seated position on his lap.

Reaching up, he grabbed a handful of hair pulling her down to meet his lips. "Show him how good it'll be once he commits."

* * *

Across town, Bass rolled over, slapping a hand against his blaring alarm clock. He'd barely gotten any sleep as Miles' last words rang in his head over and over. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Fuck," he hissed, shoving to his feet and heading to the shower.

* * *

The gates in front of the mansion were open so Bass pulled through and made his way to the house, parking near the steps.

Making his way up the stairs, he rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to answer.

The door was opened a few minutes later by a dark, curly-haired, half-dressed, young man who appeared to be Charlotte's age if not a few years older.

"Detective Monroe, we've been expecting you. I'm Connor Bennett, part of Charlie's protective detail," he said introducing himself.

Bass looked down at his watch. "It is nine, isn't it?"

Connor gave Bass a blinding smile and a shrug as he waved him into the house and began buttoning his shirt.

"Connor!" A woman's voice rang out from the direction of the stairs. "Have you seen my keys?"

"They're in my pants pocket," he called back.

Footsteps bounded down the stairs and came to screeching halt when they reached the bottom. "Bass Monroe! Is it really you?"

Bass gave her a genuine grin. "Nora Clayton, as I live and breathe."

Nora laughed, throwing herself into his arms. "It's been forever, Bass! What brings you home?"

"Needed a change of scenery. How about you? You live here?"

Nora giggled as she slid her hands in Connor's pockets. "Not me, I just popped in for a play date."

Connor growled as he grabbed her ass, pulling her up against him.

Bass shoved his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "Neither of you would happen to know where I could find Charlotte, would you?"

"Sorry I'm late," he heard her call from the stairs as she gathered her robe together, tying the sash, but not before he had seen a strip of skin from her neck all the way down to the trimmed patch of dark blonde curls at the junction of her thighs.

"Good Morning, Detective. I see you've met Connor and Nora."

"Bass and I go way back," Nora said with a grin as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth, leaning over to kiss Charlie. "I gotta run. I'll see you later," she said, tugging Connor to the door with her.

Charlie waved them away as she turned to Bass who was looking at her curiously. "Oh don't worry about Nora, Detective. She's not on my menu; however, coffee is. Join me?"

Bass chuckled. "Yes, thank you."

He watched the silk robe slide across her ass as she led him into a sunny breakfast room off the kitchen. They had no sooner settled into their chairs when several maids scurried into the room carrying plates of fruit and pastries along with a pot of coffee, sugar and cream.

Charlotte thanked them as she poured them each a cup. "I understand you and the Captain have some questions for me, Detective. Please, ask away."

Bass pulled out the small notebook that he carried for such occasions and began to ask the standard questions, jotting down anything that might be relevant, which wasn't much. She had been home the day of the shooting, half a dozen servants and her bodyguards to back up her story.

"But you don't really care about all that do you, Detective?" Charlotte asked leaning back in her chair.

Bass tucked his notebook back into his interior pocket. "It's my job, Ms. Matheson. Of course I care."

The corners of Charlotte's mouth curved up as she leaned towards him, running her neatly, manicured nails along the sleeve of his suit jacket, "No, Detective, the only thing you care about is what's going on between Miles and I. Let me take you to dinner tonight and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Bass cleared his throat. "As appealing as that is, I really can't."

"Of course you can, Detective," Charlie purred, getting to her feet, circling to stand behind him. "I'll send a car for you at eight. We'll even go out of the city so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing us. You'll love Vincenzo's. I'll call the owners and let them know we're coming. I can't wait to have you all to myself," she hummed, bending down to nip at his earlobe, before swaying out of the room, leaving Bass harder than he'd ever been in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

When he heard the car horn from the driveway, Bass grabbed his keys and stopped long enough to straighten his tie in the mirror hanging by the door. Setting the alarm, he swung the door closed behind him, surprised to find an older model car in the driveway, Connor Bennett behind the wheel.

"Detective," Connor greeted, as the older man slid in the front seat beside him.

"Mr. Bennett," Bass replied, snapping his seat belt into place as Connor pulled out of the driveway and headed south towards the interstate.

"Charlie said there was some concern about a limo pulling up to your house, so I'll be taking you to the restaurant separately."

Bass frowned. "Who's with Charlotte now?"

He'd read all the files and knew that she'd been kidnapped and beaten a few years ago by the Neville Family. Ben and Miles had been at the hospital when she fingered Jason Neville, son of the Neville patriarch, Tom. Jason had been found shot to death inside an empty warehouse days later.

His son's death seemed to have taken the wind out of Neville's sails but there was the occasional flare up when the Matheson's tested their boundaries or just felt like fucking with him in general, but since then, Charlotte never went anywhere without armed guards.

Connor smirked as he made his way to the highway. "Don't worry, Miles has his best men with her."

Bass nodded in relief. He'd have to talk to Miles about that, he thought to himself before shaking his head in horror. Reaching up to rub his forehead, he propped his elbow against the window and stared out into the night.

Forty-five minutes later, Connor pulled into the empty parking lot of a dimly lit restaurant.

"Is it open?" Bass asked looking at the building.

Connor chuckled and got out of the car, then walked to the other side to open Bass' door. "Oh, it's open alright. Charlie reserved it for the night."

"The entire restaurant?"

"The whole enchilada," Connor sang, opening the front door.

As he entered the restaurant, an employee escorted Bass to a booth where Charlotte was visiting with an older couple sitting across from her.

"Bass! This is Mr. and Mrs. Vincenzo. I've been coming here since I was a little girl. It was Grandfather Matheson's favorite restaurant," Charlotte said by way of greeting.

Bass shook hands with the couple as they greeted him upon exiting the booth.

Unbuttoning his jacket, he took their place.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering for us."

"You seem to be picking on my tastes quickly," he commented, pouring himself a glass of wine.

Charlotte smiled playfully as she ran her heeled foot up his leg.

"Where's your protective detail?" He asked, looking around and not seeing anyone.

"The idea was to have dinner with you. Not with a room full of people watching us."

"I doubt Miles would approve of that."

"You'd be surprised," Charlotte responded, taking a drink of her wine as their dinner arrived.

Making small talk about the food and the restaurant, they finally finished their dinner.

"Do you mind?" Charlotte asked as she pulled out her small gold case.

"Not at all," Bass replied, holding out his hand to take it and the lighter from her. Opening the case, he held it out to her, waiting for her to put one of slim columns to her lips. Holding the lighter out, he watched as she wrapped her lips around the end, drawing the smoke into her lungs. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please do," Charlotte replied, watching as he went through the same process, before shifting back in his seat.

They smoked leisurely for a few minutes before Bass leaned forward, flicking his ashes into the shared ashtray. "So, you brought me here for a reason?"

Charlotte, grinned showing a set of dimples that had him mesmerized. "I assume Chief Davis gave you the file regarding my kidnapping?"

Bass looked up at her from under his lashes. "I read the report."

"What's not in the report was that Miles found me before the police."

"He's the one that called in the anonymous tip."

Charlotte nodded. "Ben," she spit out, "wasn't willing to retaliate. He considered it a desperate act by a boy who wanted his father's approval."

"Miles didn't agree."

"No, he didn't, and when Ben refused to up my security and send me away while they handled business, Miles was enraged. I've never seen him so angry," she mused as she thought back to those events.

"So, Miles was the one…"

"Detective!" Charlotte scolded. "You know better than to ask something like that."

Bass gave her a lopsided grin as he shrugged.

"The day they found Jason's body, Miles came to the house and met with Ben. I don't know what was said, only that I was on a plane to Baltimore that afternoon and in his bed that night." She leaned over, smashing her cigarette into the ashtray. "I've never once looked back."

Bass nodded as his knuckles brushed against hers as he extinguished his own cigarette. "I can't say I'm surprised."

Charlie tilted her head. "Not surprised that we're fucking or that I started it?"

"Not surprised at either," Bass answered. "I know Miles and from what I can see, you're just like him. Kinks and all."

Charlotte hummed as she slid out of the booth. "That sounds...intriguing. Perhaps you'd be willing to go into more detail on the way home?" She asked, straightening the lapels of his jacket as he stood up next to her.

"You're used to having men wrapped around your finger, aren't you, Charlotte?"

"Not all men," she replied leaning in near his ear. "Just the men I want."

Bass chuckled as he followed her out front, where Connor was waiting for them beside a stretch limo. "I wanted to make sure we had plenty of legroom for the trip home," Charlotte said with a wink as she took Connor's hand, letting him help her into the car.

Connor snorted as he turned to Bass. "Dude, you are so screwed."

Bass narrowed his eyes at the young man with a frown as he climbed into the car.

The glass was down between the compartments as the driver pulled out of the parking lot onto the street. "The usual route home, Max?" Charlotte called out from the back.

"Yes, Ms. Matheson. We'll be back in Jasper in about forty-five minutes."

"Perfect, Max. Thank you. Connor, would you please?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He grinned, hitting the button to raise the tinted glass between the two compartments.

"Now, where were?" Charlotte purred, reaching out for Bass, pulling his mouth towards hers.

Bass met her mouth hungrily, wrapping his hands in her hair as he pulled her over on his lap. Pushing her low-cut blouse aside, he bared her breasts, cupping one in his hand, toying with the nipple as Charlotte wrestled with his belt. She had just got it unfastened with a cry of success when a nearby explosion rocked the car. Max struggled to keep control as the car swerved on the pavement, throwing Charlotte out of Bass' arms and slamming her against the car door with a cry of pain.

Reaching for her, Bass rolled them to the floor of the limo as the sound of shots ricocheted off the vehicle.

Charlotte was clutching to his coat, breathing heavily when Connor lowered the glass sticking his head into the back. "Everybody okay back there?"

Bass lifted himself up on one elbow running a hand over Charlotte, looking for injures. "Yeah, I think so, just a bit shaken up."

"I'll let the Boss know."

Bass nodded tersely, looking back down at Charlotte who had begun to shake. He heard Connor talking on the phone as the window rolled back up.

"Bass," Charlotte breathed as she looked up at him.

Without hesitation, Bass lowered his mouth to hers as he undid the fastenings on his trousers, pushing them and his shorts down as Charlie tugged the hem of her skirt up, pulling the scrap of material covering her mound aside.

Bass moaned as he drug his fingers over her bare lips, spreading them apart to get to her center, plunging one and then two fingers into her warm, moist pussy.

Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed it up and down her slit twice, getting the head wet before lining up and pressing into her.

"Oh, God, yes!" Charlotte cried out, hitching her leg up high on his hip as they began rocking against each other. His mouth dropped to her neck as he suckled and lathed the skin, his free hand grasping her bare ass as he sought to bury himself deeper.

"Oh, just like that," she groaned as her pussy clenched around his cock. Tightening her legs around his thighs, Bass could feel her pulling him closer, urging him to come deep inside her.

They lay on the floor, catching their breath as Bass pressed soft kisses against her. Meanwhile, Charlotte, reached up to caress his cheek as she met each one. Looking into her eyes, Bass found a soft vulnerability there that reached out and wrapped around his heart. A heart that he thought was long dead. "Charlotte, what are you doing to me?" he murmured as he flicked his tongue across her lips, pulling her closer.

It wasn't long, however, until there was a rapping against the window causing Bass to look up.

Charlie sighed as she ran her lips along his jaw. "We just entered Jasper. We've got about ten minutes until we reach the mansion."

Bass looked down at her, brushing her hair away from her face, wincing at the bruise beginning to bloom near her temple. "Let's get you up off the floor," he suggested, as he rocked back on his heels, pulling her forward. Handing her his handkerchief, he helped her on to the seat.

Keeping one eye on Charlotte as she cleaned herself up, Bass tucked himself into his shorts, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt.

Grabbing a wayward shoe, he slipped it on her foot before joining her on the seat. Gathering her close, Bass wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head against him.

They had barely made it to the bottom steps of the house when Miles came flying out the door. "What happened! Is everyone, okay?" He demanded, inspecting the darkening bruise on Charlotte's temple as she clung to Bass.

"Sorry, Boss. Best as we can figure someone forgot to call Billy's second to let him know we'd be in Strausser's territory tonight."

Miles huffed in annoyance as he took Charlotte from Bass and headed inside the house. "Bass! Wait for me in the library, please. I won't be but a moment."

"Of course," Bass agreed quickly, watching Charlotte like a hawk. They had just crossed the threshold when Charlotte laid a hand on Miles, stopping their forward progress. Bass heard her murmur something to Miles and they turned to face him.

"Thank you, Bass. For everything," Charlotte said.

Giving her a small smile, he nodded, before glancing at Miles and heading towards the library.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Miles leaned in to where Charlotte stood. "Wait for me upstairs," he said, his eyes holding a wealth of further instructions as Charlotte nodded her understanding.

"Connor, help her upstairs and then report back to me," Miles ordered the younger man who was a few steps behind.

"Max, have the other car brought around. I assume you can get Detective Monroe home without anymore drama this evening?"

"Yes, Boss."

Stomping into the library, Miles went straight for the sidebar pouring two drinks. Handing one to Bass, they both tossed the liquor back.

"I can't even begin to apologize for this, Bass. Someone dropped the ball and you and Charlie paid for it."

Bass waved him setting the glass on a nearby table. "It's certainly not the worst thing that's ever happened to me, Miles. I'm a little worried about Charlotte though. She hit the window pretty hard. Might be good to have her checked out by a doctor tomorrow."

"You know I will," Miles said reaching out for Bass' hand. "Charlie means everything to me, Bass. Thank you for taking care of her."

Bass shook his hand in return. "It's what family does."

They both turned at the knock at the door. "Max is waiting out front for you, Detective," Connor said.

"Well, I'll be going. Give Charlotte my best. I'll call in a few days to check on her."

Miles nodded, letting go of his hand. "Night, Bass."

"Night, Miles. Connor," Bass said seeing himself out.

When the echo of the front door shutting reached them, Miles turned on Connor. "What the fuck were you thinking? You could have killed both of them!"

Connor looked offended. "You wanted it to look realistic didn't you?"

"What I wanted was a warning not to come into someone's territory unannounced. What I got was something else entirely different!"

"I haven't heard any complaints up until now," Connor sniffed.

"And the next time I need someone executed, you're the first person I'll call," Miles ground out. "Just go. I think Nora came around earlier looking for you. Take the rest of the night off. I'll be with Charlotte until around ten tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir."

Watching him go, Miles shook his head. He was hoping to groom the boy to take over their Mexico division, but then he made bonehead mistakes like this and Miles wondered where he had went wrong. With a sigh of frustration, he made his way up the stairs.

Charlie was in bed, nothing but a sheet covering her when he came in. Miles growled in approval. Undressing, he crawled in bed beside her, kissing her softly as he explored her bruise. "How's my girl?" He murmured as his hand ran down her body.

"Head hurts," she replied, squirming a bit under his ministrations.

"I know just what you need," he crooned as his lips traveled down her neck and breasts, sliding across her belly until he was pushing her legs apart to accommodate his wide shoulders.

Her back arched up at the first swipe of his tongue.

"I see someone had dessert along with their dinner. Very tasty," he hummed, burying his face between her legs, lapping at her pussy until Charlie flooded his mouth a second time, her fingers tangled in his hair as she cried out his name.

Crawling his way up her body until he was able to slip inside her slick entrance, Miles began to fuck her with fast, steady thrusts. "We're definitely going to have him over for dessert more often," he grunted in her ear as her muscles spasmed, wringing his cock dry.

Taking her with him as he rolled to the side, Miles gathered her close as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I was out of my mind with worry when Connor called. Don't know what I'd ever do If I lost you, Charlotte. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I haven't been that frightened in a long time. It was just like the day that Jason-"

"Hush now," Miles cut her off, gathering her close. "You know I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again."

"I know," Charlie whispered as she rested her forehead against his jaw, her hand pressed against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **A.N. many thanks to Romeo for her help on this chapter.**_

Bass rolled over in bed, grabbing for his cell, which vibrated noisily against the bedside table.

Swiping his thumb across the screen, he pulled up the text message: "Lunch. Alfredos. 1:30. 2525 Benson St." Before he put his phone down, another message came through. "I've missed you."

Slumping back on the bed, he covered his eyes to the early morning light filtering through his room. Instead of staying away from Charlie a few days, it had been a few weeks, as he struggled with his emotions.

An informant had surfaced the day after he and Charlie had nearly been killed, telling him things that he didn't like hearing about his best friend. Things that this informant had promise to provide proof for. If it panned out, Bass might very well have to haul Miles off to jail, and he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, if ever. But there was the issue of their personal history and while he had never asked for it, the action that had been carried out upon his behalf. Bass also worried about Charlie and how connected she was or wasn't to the whole ordeal.

A knock at his door had him picking up the revolver that rested next to his phone. Padding down the hall in his bare feet, he looked out the front window before opening the door. Waving them in, Bass took a look up and down the street before closing the door behind him.

"Is it safe for you to be here?"

His guest pulled a folder out of a bag and held it out to Bass. "You need to relax. If anyone saw me, which they didn't, they'll think I'm just relaying a message. Which I am. If you have any questions use the number I gave you."

"Wait? What's in this?"

"Everything you need to put Miles Matheson away for a very, very long time. Charlie's going to text you today. Do me favor and accept her invitation. You look like hell and she's not much better."

"Is she alright?" Bass demanded taking a step forward.

"Charlie's in a situation she'll never be able to escape without your help, Bass. All of us are, if you want to know the truth. Spend the morning with your folder and then go have lunch with a beautiful woman."

Opening the door, his guest let himself out.

Locking the door, Bass made his way to the kitchen, throwing the folder on the table. He called Chief Davis, updating him on the morning's events, promising to check in tomorrow at the latest as he put on a pot of coffee.

Pouring a cup, he drug a bar stool over to the giant dry erase board that took up several feet on his dining room wall. Setting the coffee down, he picked up the folder and began to read.

Four and a half hours later, Bass was furious. He had run the gambit of emotions starting with grief-stricken and ending with anger as he came to terms with the fact that his childhood friend was a monster.

* * *

Bass appreciated the location of the restaurant. All the way across town, the building was set back in a secluded area next to the warehouse district. Giving his name to the Maitre'd, he was led upstairs to a private dining room where he spotted Charlie near one of the windows, looking out upon the city.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just needed some time."

"Because of me?"

"Because of a lot of reasons," Bass whispered in her ear as he rested his hands at her waist.

"Things tend to get messy when you're friends with the mob."

"Is that what we are, Charlie? Just friends?"

"You tell me," she whispered, turning her head so that her breath washed hotly against his neck.

Tilting his head, Bass enveloped her lips with his, kissing and nipping as his hands slid down to her hips, slowly pulling the thin stretchy fabric of her skirt up over her hips, exposing her bare skin to his hands.

With a growl he pushed her against the wall, letting her brace her hands on the window sill as he undid his pants, pushing them down just enough to pull his dick out. He shoved a hand between her legs and moaned as he felt how wet she was, transferring some of that moisture to his cock before guiding himself to her entrance. Without hesitation, he thrust, a hiss escaping from Charlie's mouth.

"Okay?" He grunted, holding still as she adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Bass."

* * *

They were in their seats, not a hair out of place, when their meal arrived.

Bass toyed with Charlie's hand that rested on his thigh as he gazed at her, giving the server an occasional grunt in response to his questions.

"I thought your bruise would have disappeared by now," he commented, running a finger along her hairline after the server left.

Charlie licked her lips, turning to her plate. "It did."

Bass stilled her hand as she reached for her fork, his voice eerily calm. "Then what's that?"

Charlie sucked in her bottom lip as she tilted her head, refusing to meet his eyes. "Things have been a bit...tense at the house."

"He hit you?" Bass nearly shouted in outrage as Charlie lifted her fingers to his mouth, shushing him. Nose flaring, Bass inhaled deeply. "What happened?"

"Miles...he's been a little out of control since the accident."

Bass snorted in disgust. "You mean when we were almost killed?"

"He's not happy that you haven't called or stopped by. His drinking is out of control. The maids are terrified. Nora's been bearing the brunt of it. He's had her over at all hours of the day and night."

"Nora?"

"She's the family attorney. Has been for years. She interned under Grandpa Matheson's attorney."

"That's right, I'd forgotten," Bass murmured as he captured her chin between his fingers. "Are you alright, Charlie?"

"I am now that I've seen you," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

They lingered over their lunch, fingers and gazes tangling, until it was time to go.

Standing, he slid his hands through her hair cupping her head in his hand as he kissed her forehead.

Charlie grasped his forearms and leaned into the kiss. "Stop by the house tonight?"

"Will it help?"

Charlie nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "He'll be happy to see you and if he thinks you've come on your own…"

"Then I'll be there," he whispered in her ear before kissing her one last time.

Helping her on with her jacket, he let her leave first, watching as Connor helped her into the car and drove away.

* * *

"Bass!" Miles exclaimed, standing from behind the desk as Bass strode into the room, dressed casually in blue jeans and a t-shirt, a brown bag in his hand.

"Did I interrupt?" Bass asked looking over at an agitated Nora and Charlie who was slumped in the chair next to her in front of the desk, clutching at her middle.

"No, not at all! What brings you by?"

Holding up the bag in his hand, Bass grinned. "There's a game on tonight. I thought there must surely be a tv somewhere in this house. That is if you have time for an old friend."

Miles laughed, "I always have time for you, Brother."

Turning to the women, Bass smiled. "Ladies, care to join us?"

Nora looked at Bass and then over at Miles before answering. "No, not this time. I'll help Charlie to her room and then see if I can't scare up that boyfriend of mine."

"Thank you, Nora," Miles replied making his way to Charlie's chair, tilting her chin up as he kissed her. "You look tired, Charlotte. Go upstairs and get some rest. I have a late meeting so I doubt if I come to bed at all tonight."

Charlie nodded, letting Miles help her to her feet. Nora appeared by her side, wrapping a hand around her back as she helped her towards the door. She didn't once look at Bass as they passed, leaning heavily against Nora.

"Is she okay?" Bass asked watching them navigate their way to the stairs.

"She's fine," Miles said dryly, as he took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. "Just needed a little reminder of the rules."

* * *

A few hours later, Connor appeared in the doorway. "Boss, it's time to go."

"Thank you, Connor, I'll be right there." Pushing to his feet, Miles stuck his hand out in Bass' direction. "We need to do this again. It's not often I get to relax with friends."

"You bet, Brother. Anytime. It's been far too long."

"Stay and finish the game. No reason for both of us to miss the end, and I expect to see you for dinner on Saturday."

Bass tilted his beer bottle in Miles' direction. "I'll be here."

Waiting until he heard the front door close, Bass grabbed his jacket and walked to the front windows, watching the taillights of the Mercedes fade down the drive before making his way to the stairs.

Looking up and down the hall, Bass headed to a room where soft light was spilling onto the hall carpet from inside. He pushed the door open and poked his head in, finding Charlie in the bed across the room.

Rushing to her side, Bass sat beside her and ran a hand down her cheek, watching as her eyes fluttered open at his touch.

"Bass? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, her eyes searching the room.

"He's not here. I wanted to check on you before I left. What happened?"

Pulling the sheet back, she pulled up the top of her silk pajamas to reveal the mottled skin of her abdomen.

"Jesus," Bass hissed, sucking in a breath.

She waved him away. "It's okay. Nothing's broken."

"This is not okay!" Bass shouted in a harsh whisper. "You have got to get out of here."

"It's not that easy, Bass. I can't just pack up my shit and leave. It doesn't work that way."

"No, it doesn't. But this won't end until you end up dead like the rest of your family."

"You think I haven't thought about that?" She hurled back at him, collapsing against her pillow.

Bass drug his hand through his hair, cursing the universe at large as he got himself under control. "You can't tell me that you still love him, not after this."

"He loves me, Bass, and he's my family. He's been taking care of me since I was sixteen years old. He's all I have left."

"You mean he took advantage of a traumatized under-aged girl and started having sex with her? Yeah, that's really taking care of you," he scoffed.

Charlie rose up on her elbows with a snarl. "If this is your way of helping, you can get the fuck out."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "What can I do?"

Her expression softened at that. "Hold me. Make me feel safe."

Crawling into bed next to her, he pulled her close. "I can do that," he whispered, stroking her arm.

They were quiet for a while, until Bass spoke again. "Charlotte?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not true. What you said earlier...about Miles being all you have left."

She peered up at him, a multitude of questions in her eyes.

He pushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "You have me."

Silence fell over them again, before she finally asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I've known your family since I was six years old. I've see what's become of them and you're so much better than that. It would kill me to see you end up dead like your brother and your mother, another victim of Miles Matheson's greed. I want a chance to get to know the real Charlotte Matheson. I want to know who you are when you're away from all this. I want a chance to love you before it's too late."

Charlie searched his eyes for the truth of his words before leaning forward to brush her lips against his. "I want that too," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What's going on?" Miles asked meeting Charlie and Nora at the door.

"I need Charlie to come to the office to sign off on the final documents concerning her inheritance. Remember? We've been talking about this for weeks, Miles," Nora answered, as she slipped her jacket on. "And, it's Saturday. I thought we could go to lunch afterwards and do some shopping downtown. Connor's driving us."

"Are you sure you're up to it, Charlotte?" Miles asked, helping her on with her coat. "You look beautiful as always, but I know how tired you were last night."

Charlie gave him a bright smile as she reached out to straighten his tie. "It's fine, Miles. I'm just going to Nora's office and then out to lunch. You're going to be in meetings all day so you won't even miss me."

Miles grabbed her hands in his bringing them to his mouth. "You can't blame me for worrying. You know how much I love you."

"I love you, too," Charlie replied as she swallowed thickly, unable to meet his eyes.

He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a money clip. Pulling off a half-dozen hundred-dollar bills, he handed them to her as he kissed her cheek. "Take this and treat yourself to something nice. I'll see you at dinner. Don't forget Bass is joining us."

Charlie nodded as she slipped the money in her clutch. "Ready, Nora?"

"Of course," The other woman answered as she opened the door, hustling Charlie out the door and down the front steps, as Connor came down the stairs in the house, hurrying towards the door.

Miles reached out, grabbing his arm as he passed. "Keep an eye on them today. I want to know where they went and if they met anyone."

"Sure thing, Boss," Connor replied, rushing to catch up with the girls who were waiting for him.

* * *

"What's all this?" Charlie asked, looking at Nora as they entered the conference room attached to her office to find Bass and Chief Davis waiting for them.

"Have a seat, Ms. Matheson," Chief Davis requested, pulling out a chair.

Letting Connor help her off with her coat, Charlie took the proffered seat.

The Chief lifted the lid off a box that was full of case files.

"These are all the cases that have involved your Uncle since your Grandfather's death. Working with Detective Monroe, Ms. Clayton and Mr. Bennett both have been able to give us enough information to lock your Uncle away for a very long time."

Charlie turned her head to look at the two people in question before turning back to Bass and the Chief.

"Then why haven't you arrested him if you have all this information?"

"Because there's a job he's currently planning that we'd like to stop. If we're able to do that, I promise you, he'll never see the outside of a prison cell."

"And you want me to help you?" Charlie asked in disbelief, looking between the two men. "Do you know what happens to women like me if they turn? You might as well have signed my death warrant the moment I stepped into this building!"

Nora pushed her back down in the chair when she attempted to stand. "Charlie, calm down. I wouldn't have taken the risk if I didn't think it was worth it."

Meeting Nora's eyes, Charlie nodded. She knew that Nora had as much to lose as she did.

Chief Davis held out three files. "Ms. Matheson, I'd like you to go through these files, before you hear what I have to say."

Charlie reached out, taking the files, looking over the names printed on the outside. Danny Matheson and Rachel Matheson.

"Danny? How was Miles involved in Danny's death?"

"We'll give you some privacy," Chief Davis said as he walked towards the door, the rest slowly following him. Bass looked at her as if he wanted to say something, finally ducking his head as he followed the others.

Picking up her mother's file, Charlie opened the file, choking back bile at the sight of her mother's burnt body. Her brow furrowed as she read through the file, trying to remember what she could from around that time.

Taking a deep breath, she quietly closed the folder pushing it away from her. She sat in the chair silently before reaching for her brother's, choking back a sob as a picture of the little boy tumbled out into her lap. The picture looked nothing like the brother she remembered before he got sick and was taken away from her, spending the last weeks of his life in the hospital.

Hands shaking, she began to go through the file, only getting halfway through it before she had to bolt for the trash can, her breakfast splashing wetly against the liner as she choked and sputtered.

Warm, safe arms embraced her as a wet cloth cleaned her face and the trash can was taken away. Charlie opened her eyes to find Nora in front of her. "He was just a baby, Nora. How could he kill a baby?" She sobbed as she leaned further back into Bass' embrace.

"Give us a minute?" Bass asked Nora and Davis, who was standing nearby.

"Come get us when you're ready," Davis said, helping Nora to her feet.

Waiting until the door closed behind them, Bass leaned against the wall behind him, pulling Charlie onto his lap. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to see all that. But you had to know how much danger you're in. He won't stop, Charlie. He won't stop until he's seen your entire family dead."

He continued to rock her until she pushed away, taking the tissues that he offered her. Helping her stand, he sat her back in her seat and gathered up the files before pouring her a drink from the decanters set on the side of the room. He pressing a glass into her hand and it shook as she brought it to her mouth, swallowing it in one gulp.

"Ready?" He asked, tilting her chin up so that he could see her face.

She took a shaky breath and nodded.

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, Bass walked over to the door and opened it, before returning to her side, taking the chair next to her.

Nora took the spot on the other side of her as Davis and Connor sat across from her.

Davis pushed another file across the table and sat. "As I said before Miss Matheson. There's a job that your Uncle is currently planning that we hope to stop."

Looking between Davis and the folder with a sigh, Charlie pulled it towards her with dread. There, on the front cover, in thick black letters, was her name. Opening it, she read over the first few pages before looking at Connor. "He offered you a million dollars to kill me?"

Connor nodded. "It's supposed to look like a suicide."

Charlie reached out blindly for Bass' hand as she brought her hand to her mouth.

Grasping it, he squeezed gently letting her know that he was there.

"Is my inheritance so much that it's worth killing me over?" Charlie asked Nora tearfully.

Reaching for her own folder, Nora opened it and pointed to a figure at the bottom of the page.

"But I don't have access to any of that money until my twenty-fifth birthday."

"Which is in three months." Nora reminded her. "The terms of your trust fund state that as your only living relative Miles has control of it until you reach the age of majority. However, If something were to happen to you before then…"

"The money would automatically transfer to him," Charlie guessed in disgust as she met Nora's eyes.

"And it appears as though he doesn't want to share," Bass said from beside her, his look nearly as tortured as hers.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, looking at Chief Davis, torn between turning on her family, something she's been taught never to do, and wanting revenge for everything that had been taken away from her.

"All we want is for you to talk to him. Everyone here, except myself, has been invited to dinner tonight at the mansion. All of them will be wearing wires, except for you. Get him talking about your mother, your brother, your father...you. Get him to admit that he hired someone to kill you and Jasper's finest will be there in a matter of moments to haul him away."

Charlie stood, walking over to the window, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Looking down onto the street below she watched as a woman and a little boy sitting on a bench outside the ice cream parlor shared an ice cream cone.

"Okay. I'll do it," she whispered, bringing her hands up to the window.

* * *

Charlie made her way downstairs to the living room where everyone was seated having drinks before dinner. Looking up from where he was pouring a drink, Miles smiled, calling her name as he held out an arm.

With her heart racing, she forced a smile to her face and made her way to his side, pressing her hand against his chest as he pulled her close. "You look beautiful tonight, Charlotte. Don't you think so, Bass?"

"Stunning as always," Bass replied as he sat in his chair looking relaxed.

"Thank you," Charlie replied demurely as she pulled away with a smile and walked over to the bar to pour herself a drink.

"Vodka?" Miles asked in surprise.

"Is that a problem?" Charlie asked, turning her head slightly in his direction. "I was feeling a bit nostalgic."

Miles frowned, looking towards Nora and back to Charlie. "What brought this on?"

"I'll have to take responsibility for that, Miles." Nora responded with a fond smile. "Today at lunch I was asking Charlie what she wanted to do for her birthday when our dessert arrived and I was reminded of the 'Pink Birthday,' Do you remember that one Miles? I'm not even sure if Danny had been born yet."

"He hadn't," Miles responded gruffly. "Rachel was pregnant with him."

Nora nodded with a smile. "That's right. It was like a sea of pink," Nora continued sharing the story with Bass and Connor. "And didn't she make you and Ben wear pink suits?"

"White," Miles said with a grimace, tossing back his drink. "White suits with pink ties."

Charlie smiled as she took a sip of the vodka, slipping her hand into Miles. "It's been a long time since I thought about Mom. Sometimes it's hard to remember what she looked like."

Miles leaned over, kissing her on the temple. "She loved you very much. That's all you need to know."

"They never solved that case, did they?" Bass asked, his face the picture of innocent inquiry.

"No," Charlie responded sadly as Miles turned towards the bar to refill his drink. "I'll never understand why someone wanted to murder her. The insurance went straight to my trust fund. There's no way anyone would have gained from her death, is there Miles?"

Miles was saved from answering as a maid appeared, announcing that dinner was ready. Nora stood beckoning Charlie to her as she appeared to comfort the young woman while Bass hung back.

"Everything, okay?"

Miles nodded, finishing his drink before slamming it down on the counter. "Yeah, I just hate seeing her get worked up about this stuff."

Bass smiled sadly. "Birthdays, holidays, it's normal for her to think about everything she's lost, Miles."

"She's got me," Miles growled as they headed towards the dining area. "Her Mother was a slut, her Father was worthless and don't even get me started on the boy."

Bass kept his comments to himself as they entered the dining room.

Charlie was seated at the end of the table with Connor and Nora to her right. Bass took the chair to her left and Miles sat in his spot at the end of the table immediately reaching for the glass of wine by his plate.

"You never answered me, Miles." Charlie asked, blatantly disobeying the rules about discussing family matters in front of the help as their salads were served.

Miles sneered at her as he finished his wine reaching for the bottle.

"Charlie, if you continue this line of questioning, I'm going to have to ask you to take yourself upstairs so that we can revisit the rules."

Charlie sat her wine glass down on the table. "No, I don't think so," she said, her hand disappearing below the table only to reappear with a small handgun, laying it beside the silverware. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you're never going to lay a hand on me ever again."

Bass, Nora, and Connor all exchanged looks, wondering what the hell was going on, as this was not part of the plan.

"Everybody just calm down," Bass said, holding his hands out towards each end of the table as he caught Connor's eye.

Miles tongue flicked out to lick his lips as he poured himself another glass. "Just what is it you want to know, Charlie? Do you want me to tell you what a slut Rachel was? How I found out that she had been cheating on Ben for months with Jeremy Baker. Her goddamn body-guard who was a nobody!" He spat slamming his fist on the table. "Or do you want to know about how I blackmailed her into fucking me to keep my mouth shut? Your Mom was a great fuck by the way. Legs from here to there," he moaned. "I can still feel them wrapped around me."

Charlie's chin quivered as she listened. "If she was such a good fuck, then why did you kill her?"

Miles smirked before taking a another drink of his wine. "Figured that out did you?"

"Answer the question," Charlie ground out.

Miles shrugged with a smile. "I suppose after Danny died, she just didn't care anymore. Told me she was going to go to Ben and tell him everything. I couldn't let that happen," he explained, leaning back in his chair as he pulled his own handgun from his shoulder holster, laying it on the table.

Charlie raised a brow. "You don't scare me. I'm not a little boy that you can slowly poison."

Miles swung his head from Bass to Nora. "Well, it appears as though you've been having quite the conversation with someone. However, I'm pretty sure you were scared of me yesterday."

Charlie tilted her head. "It was my first time being beaten. You'll have to forgive me for going with my gut reaction."

"What!" Bass exclaimed, pushing back in his chair as he hurried to Charlie's side. "Why didn't you say something?" he demanded, putting on a show for Miles.

"Because we don't discuss intimate details outside of the bedroom. Do we, Charlie."

"The rules have changed," Charlie said as she reached for her gun. "You've managed to kill my entire family, Miles. I can't let that go."

"Charlie, put down the gun before you get yourself or someone else hurt."

"But you love me, Miles. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. How many times have I heard that over the last eight years? How many?" She screamed, pushing to her feet.

Bass clasped her shoulder with one hand as he grappled with her for the gun, not realizing that Miles had stood as well, drunkenly swaying where he stood, pointing the gun at them.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you," MIles cried out as Bass and Charlie struggled at the end of the table. "I would have made sure it was painless. You would have gone to sleep and it would have been over, but no!" He roared, getting Bass' attention as he continued in his attempts to restrain Charlie.

Miles voice dropped to a whisper. "Of course you wouldn't, you're a Matheson. You were created in my image."

"Bass!" Connor yelled, pushing Nora to the floor as he pulled his weapon, firing at the same time Miles did.

Screams and then silence filled the dining room before harsh breathing echoed against the arched ceilings, the sound of the front door crashing open resounding throughout the house.

"Charlie? Charlie are you, okay?" Bass asked, running his hands over her, looking for any injuries .

"Oh, Bass!" Charlie sobbed, throwing herself in his arms.

Bass brushed her hair back and pressed kisses against her forehead as he held her in his arms. "Shhh, it's alright, baby, it's alright. It's all over, now, it's all over."

"Bass, you're bleeding," Charlie breathed, as she pulled her hand away from him to reveal a bloody palm. "So much blood," she murmured staring at her hand.

"Charlie, It's just a graze, I'm fine," he promised, looking over to see Connor on the floor, comforting Nora as best as he could.

Getting to his feet, Bass pulled Charlie along with him. "Connor, let's move them to the living room."

With a nod, the younger man lifted his girlfriend to her feet just as the police rushed in.

"Everyone alright here?" Davis demanded from Bass as he looked around the room.

"Everyone that matters," Bass replied, looking over at Miles' body , before guiding Charlie to the living room setting her on the couch next to Nora. Grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around the two of them.

"Connor and I will be right back," he reassured them dropping a kiss on the top of Charlie's head with a squeeze to Nora's shoulder as Charlie leaned against her heavily.

"I'll take care of her," Nora whispered, wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulders as she leaned them back against the couch.

"This shouldn't take long," Bass assured Connor, "and I give you my word, there won't be any charges pressed."

Connor simply nodded, his face grim as he looked upon the body of his mentor, the sound of Charlie's sobs reaching their ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bass drove towards the mansion as a fleet of moving trucks drove away. Pulling up in the drive, he parked beside the vehicle of the therapist Charlie had been seeing since Miles' funeral.

Tucking his keys into his pocket, he walked into the now empty home. His shoes clicked against the marble floor as he peered into empty room after empty room. He was thankful that Charlie had chosen to step down from her position as head of the family, turning everything over to Connor. She would only be involved with major financial decisions and those would be conducted with Nora as an intermediary. And, with Connor at the head of the family, Charlie would still be protected. Just because she had publicly 'washed her hands' of it, didn't mean that she still wasn't a target.

"Once a gun moll, always a gun moll," she'd smiled grimly the night she and Connor met with the Neville and Strausser families.

Shaking the worry off for another time, he called her name. "Charlie! Where are you?"

"Be right there, Babe!" He heard her call from somewhere upstairs. A few moments later she appeared at the top of the stairs with Margaret. They chatted on the way down, meeting him near the center of the foyer.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Detective Monroe."

Bass smiled a thousand watt smile as his eyes locked onto Charlie.

"Yes, Ma'am, Charlie's agreed to make me the happiest man on earth."

Margaret smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners. "I wish you both the very best," she said, before turning to Charlie. "You did good today. I'm very happy with the progress you're making. I'll see you next week in my office."

"See you then," Charlie said with a wave, as the woman headed for the door.

As Charlie wrapped her arm around Bass' waist, he pulled her close, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So, it's done?" He asked, turning her to face him as he brushed stray wisps of her hair back away from her face. He didn't know if he would ever get use to seeing her like this: hair in a ponytail, dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, dingy converse tennis shoes on her feet.

"Uh huh," she sighed, turning her head to look throughout the empty house. "As soon as the proceeds are available, we'll buy the building and Nora will establish the foundation."

"Did you decide on a name yet?" He asked, still holding her close.

She nodded, a smile brightening her face. "The Matheson-Monroe Foundation for Endangered Families."

He smiled along with her. "That's a mouthful."

Charlie shrugged, breaking away. "I think it's perfect."

"Are you ok?" Bass placed his hands on her shoulders as she looked around the house.

Charlie nodded quickly, brushing tears away from her eyes. "It's just a house, right?" She sniffed.

"Now, yes. But once upon a time it was a home. A home that you loved and no one can take that away from you."

Charlie nodded, leaning back against him. "I love you, Bass."

"I love you, too," Bass whispered against her temple as he rocked her in his arms. "Are you ready to go?" He asked after a few minutes when her breathing had slowed.

"Yeah, I wanna go home," she said turning to look at him.

Cupping her face, Bass wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her nose. With a smile, he threw his arm around her shoulders and pointed them towards the front door. "Come on, Princess, your chili dogs await."

"Chili dogs!" Charlie squealed as she clapped her hands, "From the diner? Why didn't you say so?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise, although how anyone could consider them a surprise is beyond me," he replied with a grimace, already thinking about the heartburn he'd have later.

"Bass," Charlie whined as she tugged him towards the door. "Hurry, I wanna get home in time to watch the game! Did you get beer, too?"

"Yes, dear," Bass teased, as he pulled the door closed, locking the past behind them.


End file.
